Confessions
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: Kira finds out Kim is her aunt after finding out she's adopted. Tommy confesses his feelings toward Kira and visa versa. Kim finds herself falling for one of Kira's friends. R&R.
1. The Discovery

**"Confesions"**

**Disclaimer:**

Same as always. I don't own, Tommy, Kira, Trent, Conner, Ethan, Hayley or Kim. I do own Clark and Serenity Ford as well as the ideas expressed in this fic. Please R&R.

The Discovery

Kira walked through the front door of her family's house and set down her guitar near the door. She had just finished performing at Hayley's Cyberspace. This time, when Kira walked through the door, she saw a perfect stranger in the living room. Confused, Kira asked "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude, but, I don't believe we've met." The older woman in the living room just smiled as she was about to explain her story when a noise came from the next room.

Having over heard Kira come home, her parents came in and greeted Kira. "Kira! Hi! How'd your performance go today?" Serenity Ford greeted her daughter. Hugging his daughter, Clark Ford also greeted Kira. "Hey, sweetheart." Pulling away from her father, Kira asked about the current situation. "Mom...dad...what's goin' on here?" Sighing, Serenity Ford frowned as she answered her daughter's question. "Sit down, Kira." Nervously, Kira followed her mother over to the couch and sat down in between her parents and across the room from the stranger. Breaking the awkward silence, Clark spoke up. "Kira, honey. There's something your mother and I need to tell you." On her face, Kira wore an expression of mixed concern and confusion. Looking for answeres, Kira asked "What is it?" After another short pause, Serenity spoke up. "Kira...there's really no easy way to say this." Cutting in, Clark interjected "Kira...there's something your mother have been meaning to tell you...you're...well..." Wanting it all to be said and done, Serenity cut in. "Oh for God's sake...you're adopted...there, I said it." Amazed, Kira looked from one parent to the other, speechless. After finding her voice, she asked "I'm...what?" Just wanting to move on, Serenity said "This is your aunt, Kimberly." As she said this, Serenity indicated the stranger across the room with brown hair, brown eyes wearing a solid pink halter top with a dark denim jacket and tight white mini skirt with pink sandals. Politely, Kimberly waved to Kira.

"Hey, Kira." Still in shock, Kira totally ignored Kim as if she wasn't even there. Quietly, Kira mumbled to herself "This is too much." Not quite hearing his daughter, Clark asked "Pardon?" Speaking up, Kira repeated herself. "This is too much." Then she just stood up and ran out the door and just kept running.

Watching as Kira ran out of the house, Kim sarcastically commented "Well...that went well..." Exasperated, Serenity replied "Kim, I am so sorry. I never expected her to react like this." Walking over to her sister, Kim sat next to her as she she said "Look, Serenity, it's okay. This is all just...a lot for her to take in. Especially all at once."

Finally, Clark spoke up. "Do you think we did the right thing?" Kim and Serenity just stared him like he was crazy for a moment before Serenity asked him "What?" Adding to what her sister had asked, Kim asked "Clark, what do you mean 'Did we do the right thing?'? Of course I think we did." Worried, Clark added "I don't know. I mean...she's at a delicate and rough age right now. I mean, at this age, she's still figuring out just who the hell she is. And now we go and dump _this _on her!" Standing up, Serenity put her arm around Clark's shoulders, in an effort to calm him down. "Clark, calm down. Everything's gonna work out all right. Kira just needs some time to take all this in." In agreement with her sister, Kim replied "Yeah, I mean...this is is a lot for her to take in all at once. Just give her some time. She'll come around." Calming down, Clark asked "You really think so?" Serenity replied "No..." As Clark shot her a stern look, Serenity smirked as she added "I _know _so."

Meanwhile, at the park, Kira was sitting at a bench with her head in her hands when she heard a comfortingly familiar voice come from behind her. "Why the long face?" Turning to see who was behind her, Kira asked "Dr. Oliver?" Joining her on the bench, Tommy sat by her side and looked deep into her beautiful doe eyes as he asked "I hope this seat's not taken?" Smirking, Kira let out a small chuckle. Noticing he hadn't made any progress in helping Kira, Tommy said "So...you never told me what was bothering you." Looking up into his dark, soulful gentle brown eyes full of caring and sincerity, Kira simply answered "It's a family thing...you wouldn't be interested." Disagreeing with what he had just heard, Tommy answered "Oh, I doubt that. Kira, something's bothering you. And I wanna know what it is." Surprised to see that he cared so much, Kira thought to herself _Wow, I never knew he cared about me so much._ Then, Kira decided to just tell him. "Well...okay. Today after I got home from playing at the Cyberspace, I saw somebody I had never met before in our living room. Then, my parents came in and introduced me to her-turns out she was my aunt, Kim-and then out of nowhere, they told me I was adopted. I can't believe they waited all this time and then just drop it on me like it's no big deal!" Seeing how obviously upset she was, Tommy wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. As he did so, Kira sought comfort by burying her face in his chest. Softly, Tommy said to her "It's okay. I know how you feel." Looking back up into his gentle and caring eyes, Kira asked "How could you _possibly _know how I feel?" Gently stroking her soft blonde curly hair, Tommy looked into her eyes and explained "Because...when I was about your age, I, too, found out I was adopted." With a sort of surprised look on her face, Kira asked "Really?" Smirking slightly, Tommy answered "Yep. And, you're a lot luckier than you think." Confused, Kira asked "How do you figure?" Smiling, Tommy looked at Kira and thought back to when he was her age. "Well, you were adopted by two people who really love and care about you. Which is more than I can say for myself." Slightly confused yet concerned, Kira asked "What happened?" The smile had faded from Tommy's face as he remembered being Kira's age. "Nothing...which I guess you could say was the problem. I mean, yeah, the Olivers took care of all my basic needs like food, clothing and shelter. But when it came to school functions and such...well, hell, they never even so much as went to a single parent-teacher conference." Feeling sorry for Tommy and awful for how she reacted upon discovering she was adopted simultaneously, Kira looked into Tommy's eyes as she could see tears beginning to form. Trying to comfort him as he had done for her, Kira apologized "I'm so sorry, Dr. Oliver." Smiling once again, Tommy gently ran a strong yet comforting hand through Kira's soft hair as he replied "Ah...don't worry 'bout it. And by the way, Kira, we're not in school right now and we _are _friends...call me Tommy." Blushing ever so slightly, Kira corrected herself "Okay...Tommy. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm over-reacting or whatever...it's just...this is a lot to digest...especially all at once." Understanding what Kira was going through, Tommy just held her close to him in his arms and softly whispered in her ear "It's okay. I understand." Feeling at home in Tommy's arms, Kira nuzzled into his chest. After thinking about it for a moment, Tommy finally decided just to go for it and gently kissed the top of Kira's head and was pleased to discover Kira's approval when she nuzzled in even deeper. Softly, he confessed to her "I love you, Kira." Smiling, she softly whispered back just loud enough so only Tommy could hear it. "I love you, too, Tommy."

Meanwhile, back at the Ford's house, Kim stood up and checked her watch yet again. "She's been gone too long." Worried, Serenity stood up and added "Kim's right. She should have been back by now." Trying to keep the peace, Clark chimed in. "You guys, I'm sure everything's okay." Completely ignoring her brother-in-law's comment, Kim gathered her things. "I'm gonna go find her. She left because of me. The least I can do is make sure she's all right." Without waiting for a response, Kim walked out the door and drove off. Crossing the room and placing a hand on her husband's shoulder, Serenity remarked "I sure hope everything turns out okay." Placing his hand atop his wife's, Clark added "That makes two of us."

After drving around for an hour or so, Kim found a young hispanic-looking male who appeared to be Kira's age. Getting out of her car, Kim approached him. "Excuse me..." Turning to see who had just addressed him, the young man faced Kim with a warm and friendly smile.

"Yes?" The young man asked in response to Kim's remark. Seeing his face, Kim felt the same feeling she felt when she first met Tommy in high school. After a moment of awe, Kim snapped back to reality. "Umm...yes. My name's Kimberly Hart. I was wondering if you've seen this girl?" Kim handed the man a photo of Kira. Recognizing the girl in the photo, the man answered "Yeah, she's right over there." He pointed over to where Tommy and Kira were sitting. Smiling, Kim replied "Thanks. Oh, by the way, I don't think I caught your name." Smiling, the man cocked his head back as he replied "Name's Trent. Trent Fernandez." Turning to go get Kira, Kim looked back at Trent. "Thanks. It was nice meeting you." Waving to her, Trent responded "Likewise." Kim then approached Tommy and Kira. "Kira?"

Looking up from where she had buried her face in Tommy's chest, Kira replied "Aunt Kim?" Also turning to see who had called to Kira, Tommy was surprised-to say the least-to see the former pink ranger standing there. "Kim?" Not recognizing Tommy, Kim asked "I'm sorry. Do I know you?" Confused, Kira just looked from Kim back to Tommy as he relied "It's me, Tommy." Looking at Tommy-almost as if she were studying him-it suddenly dawned on Kim who he was. "Oh my God! Tommy! I didn't recognize you!" Finally finding her voice, Kira asked "You two know each other?" Smiling down at Kira, Tommy took Kira's gentle hand in his as he explained "Yeah. Kimberly and I went to high school together." Adding to Tommy's explanation, Kim asked "And did Tommy tell you we used to be an item?" Smirking, Kira responded "No, somehow he forgot to mention that part." Chuckling, Kim turned to Tommy. "So, Tommy, how do you know my niece?" Smiling down at Kira, Tommy asked her "This is your aunt?" Looking up at Tommy as if he should have already known, Kira answered "Yeah." Turning back to Kim, Tommy answered "Well, actually, Kira's one of my students." Surprised, Kim asked "Oh? What do you teach?" Smiling, Tommy slowly responded "Well...believe it or not...high school science." Surprised, Kim replied "Wow, I'm surprised. I never really saw you as a science teacher, no offense." Chuckling, Tommy replied "None taken." Turning to Kira, Kim commented "Well, Kira, we'd better be getting you home. Your parents are getting really worried about you." Looking down at her watch, Kira noticed how long she'd been out. "Oh my God! I completely lost track of time!" Wrapping his arm around Kira, Tommy reassured Kim "It's okay, Kim. I'll take Kira home." Half-smiling, Kim asked him "You sure you don't mind?" Looking from Kira back to Kim, Tommy replied "Yeah, sure. It's no trouble at all." Looking from Tommy to Kira, Kim added "Well, okay. If you're sure." Nodding to her, Tommy assured Kim. Turning to Kira, Kim added "Well, all right, then. Kira, I'll see you later." Hugging her niece, Kim turned to go. Kira called out to her "See ya later, aunt Kim!" Looking back, Kim smiled. Waving to Kim, Tommy added "Good seeing you again, Kim!" Turning to Tommy, Kim replied "Likewise, Tommy." With that, Kim turned to leave. Turning back to Kira, Tommy smiled down at her. Smiling back up at him, Kira said "Thanks, Tommy." Staring down into her eyes, Tommy replied distractedly "No problem, Kira." For a moment, to the two of them, the rest of the world seemed to disappear. As they stared into each other's eyes, Tommy slowly began to pull Kira into a long, slow, passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss, Tommy pulled away from Kira as he took her hands in his as he reamrked "I've wanted to do that for the longest time." Smiling, Kira giggled slightly, before agreeing. "Yeah...me too." After a short pause, Tommy spoke up. "Well...we better be getting you home." Snapping back to reality, Kira responded "Yeah...Yeah, we better." Chuckling, Tommy wrapped his arm around Kira and lead her over to his jeep. Starting the jeep, Tommy headed off in the direction of Kira's house.


	2. Revelations

**"Confessions"**

**Disclaimer:**

See Chapter 1 (The Discovery).

Revelations

Back at the Ford's house, Kim walked into the living room to the anxious greetings of her sister and brother-in-law. Standing up, Serenity asked her sister "How is she! Did you find her!" In an effort to calm her down, Kim motioned for Serenity to sit back down as she replied "Yes, I found her. She's just fine. One of her teachers, Tommy, is giving her a ride home. She'll be here any minute. Relax, Serenity." Taking a deep breath, Serenity replied "Okay...You're right." Just then, they heard the front door open and Kira's voice. "Mom? Dad?" Rushing in to greet her daughter, Serenity threw her arms around Kira. "Kira! I'm so glad you're okay!" Taken aback by her mother's sudden hug, Kira responded "Hi, mom. Yeah, I'm fine." Finally releasing her daughter, Serenity turned to Tommy. "Thank you _so _much for bringing her home, Tommy." Also turning to Tommy, Clark added "Yeah. We really appreciate it."

Smiling, Tommy responded "It's okay. It was no trouble at all." Turning to Tommy, Kira smiled at him quickly and watched as he returned her smile. Returning to reality, Tommy spoke up. "Well, I best be getting home." Extending his hand, Clark shook Tommy's hand as he replied "Thanks again for bringing Kira home." Shifting his focus from Kira to Clark, Tommy added "No problem." Waving to Tommy, Kira watched as he smiled and turned to go. Calling out to him, Kira added "See ya later, Dr. Oliver." The sound of Kira's voice ensnaring his attention, Tommy turned to face her. "See ya later, Kira." That being said, Tommy turned and left. Hearing the jeep start up and drive off, Clark turned to his daughter angrily. "Just where in the hell where you!" Knowing where this conversation was going, Serenity put a firm yet calming hand on her husband's shoulder. "Clark, calm down! You're blowing this thing completely out of proportion!" Backing away, Kira agreed. "Yeah, dad. I was just sitting in the park when I lost track of time. That's it-end of story!" Pointing to Kira, Clark shouted "You mind your attitude, young lady!" Unable to believe how her was acting, Kira added "Dad, what in the hell is wrong with you! Why are you acting like this!" Furious, Clark glared down at Kira as he snarled at her "Why you-"

Cutting off her brother-in-law, Kim interjected "Clark! Just cool it, all right! They're right! You're strangely over-reacting!" Shooting Kim an angry look, Clark snapped "Stay the hell outta this, Kim! This is between me and my daughter!" Suddenly, Clark rounded on Kira, and without warning, punched her square in the face-throwing her off balance and knocking her to the floor. Hearing her mother scream, Kira struggled back to her feet with Kim's help. Just as she got back to her feet, Kira saw her father preparing to hit her again. This time, seeing the attack coming, she was able to block it. Then, in order to get him off of her, Kira round house kicked him in the face, throwing him to the floor just as he had done with her. With that, Kira then ran out the door once again. After the dust cleared, Kim spoke up. "Well...that went well." Shocked, Serenity looked at Clark. "What were you thinking!" Turning away from her and Kim, Clark realized what he had done. Softly, he whispered "I'm sorry." Disgusted with her husband's actions, Serenity shot at him. "Yeah! Well ya know what, Clark? _Sorry _ain't gonna cut it, this time! Kira's gone! Gone to...God only knows where!" Frustrated, Clark rounded on Serenity. "Look! I said I was sorry! Okay! What more do I have to do, damn it!" Exasperated, Serenity snapped at Clark. "Here's a radical idea...maybe try and give people a people a chance to tell _their _side of the story before trying to beat the shit out of 'em!" Eyes narrowing, Clark growled. "Look! Things would be a lot easier if you would just stay the hell outta my buisiness!"

Tears flooding her eyes and streaming down her face, Kira found herself running down the street; not really going anywhere specifically-just running. Watching her, Tommy and saw how upset Kira was. Catching up to her, Tommy joked "I thought I just took you home?" Trying to hid the bruise on her eye, Kira hurriedly greeted him "Hi, Tommy." Sensing her stress Tommy placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, concern taking over his face as he asked "Kira, are you okay?" Turning away from Tommy even more, Kira responded "Yeah, I'm fine." Moving in front of Kira, Tommy carefully and gently removed Kira's hand and revealed a black eye. Stunned, Tommy asked "Oh my God! Kira, what happened!" Breaking down, Kira threw herself into Tommy's comforting and secure arms, crying. Embracing her, Tommy tried to reassure her. "It's okay. It's gonna be okay." Voice trembling, Kira contradicted him. "No! No, it's not okay." Gently, he asked "What happened?" Weakly, she replied "He...he hit me." Concerned and confused, Tommy asked "Who?...Who hit you?" Voice still a little bit shakey, Kira added "My dad...My dad hit me." Confused yet livid at the thought of anybody deliberately hurting Kira, Tommy asked "What! What happened? When I left, everything seemed okay!" Regaining some compusre, Kira explained "I don't know. As soon as he knew you were gone, he snapped and...he hit me." Taking her back into his arms, Tommy tried to reassure Kira. "It's gonna be okay." Pulling away from Tommy, Kira asked "Are you sure?" Gently running his hand through her hair, Tommy looked deep into Kira's eyes as he assured her. "Of course. You know I'm always here for you." Smiling for the first time since Clark hit her, Kira replied "Yeah...I know." Suddenly realizing something, she added "Oh my God! I completely forgot! Where am I gonna stay! I mean, I can't go back home!...Tommy, what am I gonna do!" Placing his hands gently on her forearms, Tommy replied "Kira. Kira, calm down. It's okay. Here's what we're gonna do. I'm gonna take you back home. You're gonna get your things and you can come live with me." Shaking her head, Kira responded "No, Tommy...I couldn't. I wouldn't want to impose..." Softly caressing her cheek, Tommy replied "Kira, you would not be imposing at all. In fact, I would _love _to have you come live with me." Weakening, Kira asked "Really? Are you sure?" Smiling down at her, Tommy replied "Kira...I have _never _been more sure of anything in my _life_." Finally giving in, Kira wrapped her arms around Tommy and hugged him as she replied "Thanks, Tommy! You're the best!" Returning the embrace, Tommy responded "Don't mention it." Pulling away from Kira, Tommy wrapped an around her shoulders and added "C'mon. Let's go get your things." Smiling, she let him lead her back to his jeep.

Meanwhile, back at the Ford's house, all calm had not been restored. After an angry silence, Serenity glared over at Clark. Angrily, Clark asked "What!" Disgusted with him still, Serenity remarked "Don't try to play dumb with _me_, Clark Ford! You know damn well what! Our daughter's out...God knows where and it's all thanks to you!" Narrowing his eyes, Clark growled. "Look! I did what I saw fit-considering the circumstances!" Furious, Serenity exploded "Excuse me! Exactly _when _is hitting your daughter 'fit'! Maybe you could explain that to me!" Suddenly, everyone turned as the door opened and the Tommy and Kira walked in. Walking over to her, Clark moved to hug Kira when she moved back and put her hands up in front of her defensively.

"Get the hell away from me!" Kira warned. Angrily, Clark narrowed his eyes as he growled "How dare you speak that way to your father!" Having kept an eye on Clark the whole time, Tommy saw him raise his fist in preparation to hit Kira. In mid-swing, Tommy saw Kira flinch as he grabbed Clark's wrist and threw it aside. Rounding on Tommy, Clark hissed "You better watch yourself, boy!"

Glaring at Clark, Tommy growled back "Don't you even _think _ about layin' a _hand _on Kira! 'Cause you seriously _don't_ wanna mess with me!" Leaning in close to Tommy, Clark hissed "Is that a threat!" Staring him dead in the eye, Tommy growled "No...that's a promise."

Trying to get out of the situation, Kira spoke up nervously, "I'm just gonna go get my things." Whipping his head around to face Kira, Clark grabbed her arm so hard she could feel it going numb. Turning to face him, Kira added "Dad, let go! You're hurting me!" Furious and no longer able to control himself, Tommy drew back his fist and punched Clark dead in the face, knocking him to the floor. Angrily getting back to his feet, Clark growled at Tommy. "You want a piece a me, boy!" Glaring at Clark, Tommy hissed "No, jackass, I want the whole damn thing!" Silently sneaking out of the room, Kira made her way to her room. Quickly, she gathered her belongings into a medium sized yellow duffle bag. As silently as she entered the room, Kira managed to slip out the window and loaded her bag into the bed of her yellow 2005 Chevy Silverado pick-up truck and silently climbed back inside through her window. Carefully, she made her way back into the living room where Clark and Tommy were sizing each other up.

Seeing Kira re-enter the room, Clark rounded on her. "And just where the hell have _you_ been, young lady!" Staring him dead in the eye, Kira decided to finally stand up to him. Confident in herself, she matter-of-factly stated "I've been gathering my things." Narrowing his eyes angrily at her, Clark hissed. "Oh, really? And just where the hell were you planning on going!" Not backing down, Kira leaned in closer to him as she hissed "The hell away from you!" Backing up, Clark glared at Kira meancingly as he drew back his fist. Still not backing down, Kira took a defnesive stance and round house kicked Clark square in the face. While he was out, Tommy took Kira's hand and they both ran out of the house and into the driveway. Turning to Tommy, Kira hurriedly mentioned "I'll take my truck and follow you to your place. That way they can't stop us both at the same time." Quickly, Tommy replied "Good thinkin'." Placing a quick kiss on Tommy's lips, Kira hurried over to her truck as Tommy climbed inside his jeep. Quickly, they both started their cars and pulled out of the driveway.

Slowly, Clark began to come around. Angrily, he looked around and shouted "Where is she! Where the hell is she!" Trying to calm him down, Serenity placed a gentle hand on Clark's shoulder as she replied "Kira left. She left just a few moments ago with..." Hesitantly, she added "...With Tommy." Bracing herself for Clark's reaction, Serenity shut her eyes tightly and waited for the explosion which she knew was iminent. For a moment, Clark stared straight ahead of him-almost as if he was processing what Serenity had just told him. Then, he calmly remarked "I knew it..." Now growing steadily angrier, he added "...I knew it! She went to be his little whore!"

Out of nowhere, Kim stood up and-without saying a word-just slapped Clark hard across the face. Clasping his hand to his cheek where Kim's hand had made contact, Clark exclaimed "And just _what _the hell was that for!" Staring him dead in the eye, Kim hissed "I will thank you to kindly refrain from referring to my niece as a whore!" Catching him glaring at her, Kim added "Oh...and uh...I wouldn't mess with me if I were you!" That having been said, Kim turned and walked out of the house and to her crimson metallic 2005 Ford Mustang and drove off.

Back at Tommy's house, Tommy and Kira had both just pulled up into Tommy's driveway. Walking over to Kira's truck, Tommy helped her out of it. Grabbing her bag out of her truckbed, Kira followed Tommy inside. Upon entering, Tommy lead Kira downstairs to the guest room. Walking through the door to the room, Kira sat her things down on the full-size bed and turned to Tommy. Looking back into her soft doe eyes, he asked "I hope this will do?" Smiling back at him, she replied "It's perfect." Slowly, he joined her in the room. As Kira placed her soft, gentle hands lightly on his chest, Tommy found himself wrapping his arms around her petite waist and resting his hands on her lower back. Both staring deep into each other's eyes, Tommy slowly leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to hers. A moment later, Kira began kissing him back. A few seconds later, Tommy began gently causing Kira to fall backwards slowly onto the bed. As things began becoming a little more intense, Kira realized that she had already removed Tommy's shirt and he had already removed hers, revealing a black lacey bra. Pushing him away for a moment, Kira spoke up. "Wait. Tommy...I don't think we should be doing this. I think we're moving a little too fast." Realizing what Kira was talking about and knowing that she was right, Tommy moved from his position on top of her to her side and added "You're right. We should take things a little slower. Besides, I don't wanna force you into anything you're uncomfortable with." Smiling back at him, she added "Thanks, Tommy. Ya know...it's not that I don't _wanna _do this, it's just that...I've rushed into realtionships before and they all ended in disaster. I just don't want that to happen with us." Returning the smile, he gently caressed her cheek as he replied "I understand. I don't wanna see that happen either. ...I love you, Kira." Still smiling, she took his hand as she added "I love you, too, Tommy." Noticing the clock to her left on the night stand next to the bed, Kira mentioned "It's late..." Seeing the time as well, Tommy added "...Yeah, I'll let ya get some sleep." Getting up, Tommy picked his shirt up from the place Kira had thrown it on the floor and put it back on. Walking over to the open doorway, Tommy stopped and turned around to face Kira. Standing as well, she couldn't help but stare stare at how suave he looked, leaning on on the door with one arm and the opposite hand planted in the pocket of his dark wash jeans-smiling at her. Making her way over to him, she also stood in the open doorway. Cupping her cheek with his hand, he muttered quietly "I love you." Smiling, Kira replied as quietly, "I love you, too." Gently, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kira's tender ones. After breaking the kiss, Kira looked up into his deep, caring, soulful brown eyes. Softly, he spoke up. "Good night, Kira." Not breaking the gaze the two were sharing, Kira replied just as softly "Good night, Tommy." Slowly, Tommy turned and walked off as Kira shut the door behind him. After all that had just happened, she found herself rather excited. Also, she found herself tired from the long day. Making her way over to the bag she had set down next to the dresser, she took out a yellow spaghetti strap tank top and long black pants. Changing into her pajamas, Kira climbed into bed and soon drifted off to sleep.

Tommy, however, went into the living room and just sat down in there a while, thinking about what had happened that evening. He was still livid over Clark hitting Kira but was glad she was finally there with him. Having her there with him, Tommy felt better, knowing she was safe. Also thinking about what had just happened in Kira's bedroom, Tommy knew she was right-they shouldn't have been doing that. Like Kira, he, too, felt that they should take things a little slower. As much as he loved her and wanted her, he was willing to respect her enough to wait-especially after all the hell she had just been put through with her father. Finally, at about 11:45, Tommy went up to his room and changed into his pajamas-a solid black short sleeve shirt and and long black pants-and soon drifted off to a restful sleep. Which was a good thing as-unbeknownst to him or Kira-they would have a big day ahead of them tomorrow.


	3. Jail Time

**"Confessions"**

**Disclaimer:**

See chapter 1. I also do not own Detective Stabler.

Jail Time

The next morning, Tommy awoke to find Kira in the living room looking outside the window-the sunlight haloing-what was in his eyes-her perfect figure and made her look even more angelic. Awed, Tommy just stood and stared at her beauty. Turning to see him, Kira brought him out of his daze. "Morning." She greeted cheerfully. Snapping back to reality, Tommy replied "Uh, yeah. Morning." Smiling, Kira crossed the room as she wrapped her arms around Tommy and embraced him in a warm hug. Returning the embrace, Tommy just couldn't believe it was really happening. Pulling away, he looked into her soft doe eyes and asked "You wanna head down to the Cyberspace and hang out with the others?" Smiling up into his not quite awake eyes, Kira answered "Yeah, I'd love to." Smiling, Tommy added "Well, then go get dressed and we'll head out." Turning to head to her room, Kira looked back and added "Great!" With that, Tommy and Kira both went off to their respective rooms to get dressed. In her room, Kira chose an outfit consisting of a yellow strapless shirt and a tight black mini skirt with flames running up and down the sides. Meanwhile, in his room, Tommy chose an outfit which consisted of a loose black short sleeve t-shirt and faded blue jeans.

Heading back upstairs, Kira found Tommy waiting for her in the living room. Seeing her standing there, Tommy couldn't help but stare at how amazing he thought Kira looked. Snapping out of it, he asked "You ready to go?" Smiling, Kira replied "You bet." With that, they headed out to Tommy's jeep and left for the café. Upon arriving, they were greeted by Hayley.

"Hey you guys!" she greeted cheerfully. Waving, Kira replied "Hey, Hayley." Turning to face Hayley, Tommy added "Hey!" Approaching Hayley, Kira asked "Where are the others?" Smiling, Hayley answered "I'm sure they'll be here soon." Just then, an unexpected visitor entered the Cyberspace. "Kira Nichole Ford!" called an all too familiar voice to Kira. Reluctantly turning around at the sound of her full name, Kira saw her father standing there. _Oh great! Just the person I DIDN'T need to see!_ Surprised, Kira asked "Dad? What are you doing here?" Smiling at his daughter as though trying to seem harmless but it was obvious to all he had other intentions in mind, Clark said "Come on, Kira. I'm taking you home." Walking away, Clark noticed Kira wasn't with him turned back to face her. "Kira! Come on!" Staring him dead in the eye, Kira answered defiantly "No!" Eyes narrowing angrily, Clark answered "It wasn't an invitation, Kira! Now, let's go!" Stretching a hand out in front of Kira, Tommy gently pushed Clark away from her as he stepped in front of her. "Hey! Didn't you get it the first time? She doesn't wanna go with you!" Glaring deep into Tommy's eyes, Clark snarled "You just watch yourself, boy! Before you get hurt." Eyes narrowing angrily, Tommy stood his ground and didn't back down. Having had enough, Clark swung and hit Tommy square in the face. In defense, Tommy struck Clark right in the face and sent him hard to the ground with a thud. Standing up angrily, Clark continued attacking Tommy. Finally it came down to a heated fist fight between Tommy and Clark-with Clark doing the attacking and Tommy doing just enough to defend himself. Entering the café, Conner and Trent saw the fight. Hurrying over, Conner pulled Tommy off Clark while Trent pulled Clark off Tommy. Struggling to get free, Clark found that Trent's grip was too strong. "You did this to my daughter!" Clark shot at Tommy. Glaring at him, Tommy retorted "I don't know what you're talkin' about!" Angrily, Clark snarled at him "Yes you do know damn well what I'm talkin' about! You made her into this disrepectful little whore!" Lunging at him, Tommy felt Conner hold him back. "How DARE you refer to Kira as a whore!" Calming down somewhat, Clark shot at him "Don't worry. You'll be hearing from my attorney! They'll throw you in jail and I'll see to it that you never get out!" Standing up for herself, Kira shot him "Why don't you just stay the hell outta my life! For once, damn it!" Finally freeing himself from Trent's grip, Clark stormed out of the café. Once everyone had calmed down, Conner spoke up.

"Okay...what was _that _about?" Conner asked curiously. Just as confused as Conner, Trent added "Yeah. We walk in and we see you just attacking that guy! What was that all about, Dr. O.?" In Tommy's defense, Kira cut in. "Actually, that _guy_ was attacking _Tommy_!" Turning to Kira, Conner asked "Who _was _that guy anyway?" Softly, Kira replied in an angry almost whisper "As embarassed as I am to admit it...that was my dad." Eyes widening, Trent repeated "That was your _dad_!" Silently, Kira nodded. Turning back to Tommy, Conner asked "So, what was that fight all about?" Sighing, Tommy answered "He wanted Kira to go back home with him and I was dead set on making sure that she didn't." Eyebrows furrowing together in confusion, Trent asked "Why not?" Turning to Trent, Kira answered exasperatedly "Because my dad hits me!" Suddenly, a shocked slience fell over the group. Finally breaking the silence, Conner asked "Why didn't you ever tell us before now?" Sighing, Kira turned to him and said "Because...up until last night, he never laid a hand on me." Noticing Tommy had several cuts and bruises on his face, hands and almost everywhere else, Kira added "Tommy, we better get you cleaned up." With that, Kira wrapped an arm around him as they left the café for Tommy's house.

Back at Tommy's house, Kira had just finished cleaning the last of Tommy's wounds when there was a knock at the door. Standing up, Kira commented "I'll get it." Opening the door, Kira noticed several police officers at the door. Confused she asked "Can I help you?" Taking out his badge, one of the officers answered "My name is Detective Stabler-RPD. Is Tommy Oliver here?" Hearing his name, Tommy stood and faced the officers. "I'm Tommy Oliver." Making their way over to him, Detective Stabler pulled Tommy's hands behind his back as he fastened a pair of handcuffs around them. "Tommy Oliver, you are under arrest for the assault and battery of Clark Ford. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. You have the right to a hearing by a jury of your peers. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning..." Confused, Kira asked "What the hell is going on!" Turning to her, one of the other officers explained "We got a call from a Clark Ford claiming this man assaulted him." Furious at what her father had done, Kira exclaimed "That's bullshit! _He _assaulted _Tommy_! I saw the whole damn thing!" Then, she watched helplessly as the officers escorted Tommy out of the house. As he passed her, Tommy told her "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Everything's gonna be okay. I love you!" After they left, Kira softly said to the empty room "I love you, too, Tommy." Furious at what her father had done, Kira felt the urge to hit something. Instead she just went down to the Cyberspace to tell the others what had happened. Grabbing the keys to her truck, Kira drove back down to the Cyberspace.

Watching as Kira stormed in angrily, Conner asked "What's with you?" Turning to face him, Kira answered "My dad, that's what." Rolling his eyes slightly, Conner asked "What'd he do now?" Furious, Kira explained "He had Tommy _arrested_!" Eyes wide, Conner's jaw nearly hit the floor. "He what!" Nodding, Kira repeated "He had Tommy arrested!" Over hearing the converstaion, Hayley cut in.

"What!" Turning to Hayley, Kira explained "Yeah. They said the charge was 'Assault and Battery'. Can you believe that?" Confused yet furious, Trent added "No! I can't! Dude, your dad was the one attacking Dr. Oliver. We all saw it!" In agreement with Trent's statement, Kira turned to him and added "I know! I tried to tell them that but it didn't work." Just then, Anton Mercer approached the aggrivated group.

"What's this I hear about Tommy being arrested?" he asked out of nowhere. Turning to him, Kira explained the situation to Anton. "Last night I moved out of my house to get away from my abusive father and this morning he tried to get me to come back home and Tommy stood up for me after I told my dad no. Anyway, my dad ended up instigating a fist fight between him and Tommy. I watched the whole thing. Tommy only did enough to defend himself. My dad was the one attacking him! Now he goes and has Tommy arrested for assault and battery." Confused and furious, Anton responded "That's absurd! Tommy would never assault anybody! I'll get my best attorney on this." Handing him a small shoe box, Kira told him "You might need this." Confused, Anton accepted the box as he asked "What's this?" Looking up into his eyes, she explained "Everything you'll need to fry my father's ass and take him down!"


	4. Legal Issues

**"Confessions"**

**Disclaimer:**

See chapter 1. I do own John Davis. I do not own "So Together". "So Together belongs to Innosense.

Legal Issues

Smiling, Anton accepted the box as he replied "Thank you. We'll need all the help we can get." Also smiling, Kira added "Anything to help Tommy." With that, Anton left to go call his attorney. Turning to face Kira, Conner spoke up. "You're really determined to take your dad down, aren't you?" Angering slightly at the thought of her father and what he had done, Kira turned to face Conner. "After all that he's done and all the hell he's put me through, I plan on making damn sure he pays for this! Especially for what he's done to Tommy!" Seeing the obvious determination in Kira, Conner decided to let her do her thing. Smirking, Conner added "Hey...you know we're behind you every step of the way, right?" Smiling from relief of knowing that her friends were behind her, Kira added "Yeah...I know."

Cutting in, Hayley smiled in agreement with Conner. "Yeah, Kira. We're all behind you one hundred percent." Smiling even wider now, Kira added "Thanks, guys! You don't know how much your support means!" Putting a hand on her shoulder, Conner added "Hey...don't worry 'bout it. We're your friends...we got your back." Laughing, Kira replied "Thanks, guys! I really appreciate all the support." Looking around at all the faces of her true friends, Kira continued "Man, I'll just glad when this is all _over_!" Chuckling, Hayley replied "Won't we all?" Smiling, Conner added "I know I sure as hell will be." Smirking, Trent chimed in.

"I think we _all _will!" Smiling, Kira added "Amen to that!" As everything calmed down, Kira spoke up. "I think I'm gonna head on out. Ya know, kinda clear my head a little." Nodding her understanding, Hayley added "Of course, Kira." Chuckling, Kira added "Besides, I think if I don't there's a good chance I'd end up right where Tommy is-only for murder as opposed to just 'Assault and Battery'." Knowing what she meant, the others just laughed as she headed out to her truck. Starting her truck, Kira headed back home and down to her room. Grabbing her guitar, just sat on her bed and strummed on her guitar-not really playing any certain rythum in particular. After about an hour of that, Kira set her guitar aside and just threw herself back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. _Man my dad's lucky Conner and Trent broke up the fight when they did or Tommy probably wouldn't be the only one arrested for assault and battery..._She thought to herself angrily. Trying to calm down, Kira just lay there a while and eventually fell asleep. About an hour later, Kira was abruptly awoken by the sound of the phone ringing. Picking it up on the third ring, Kira answered "Hello?"

A familar male voice answered Kira's greeting. "Kira? It's Anton." Smiling, Kira replied "Oh, hey! What's up?" Smiling, Anton continued "John, my attorney I hired for Tommy's case, just spoke with the police. They've already set a trial date." Attention sparking, Kira asked "Really? When is it?" Checking the note he'd made of it, Anton answered "The...twenty-seventh." Making a note of it herself, Kira jotted it down on her calender as she answered "That's great! I can't wait for this whole thing to be overwith!" Chuckling softly to himself, Anton added "You're not alone. Oh! Before I forget, John said that all that evidence you provided will really strengthen our case. He's already set up a pretty solid foundation for the case just from the evidence you provided alone." Smirking, Kira replied "I had a feeling it would come in handy." Smirking himself, Anton continued "Yeah. Plus with all the eye-witnesses, the jury won't be able to find a reason to convict Tommy. He's as good as free." Smiling, Kira leaned back on the bed as she replied "That's the best news I've had all day!" Chuckling, Anton added "I know. Now we just have to wait for the trial to take place." Understandingly, Kira added "Yeah...that'll be the hardest part is just waiting for the trial." Nodding, Anton commented "Definitely." Sitting back up in the bed, Kira spoke up. "Well, listen...I better go." Understanding, Anton added "Likewise. I'll talk to ya later, Kira." Still smiling from the news Anton had given her, Kira added "See ya later!" With that, Kira hung up and flung herself back on the bed. Another minute later, Kira heard her cell phone ring. Sitting up, she pulled it out of her pocket and checked the caller ID-it read _Kimberly Hart_. Answering it on the second ring, Kira said "Hey!"

Smiling at the sound of her niece's voice, Kim answered "Hey, Kira! How're you?" Frowning slightly, Kira commented "Ready to kill dad. That's how." Rolling her eyes, Kim asked "Oh, no. What'd he do now?" Angry at the memory of her father's actions, Kira explained "He had Tommy _arrested_!" Jaw nearly hitting the floor, Kim repeated "_Arrested_! For what!" Aggitated with her father, Kira explained "The police called it 'Assault and Battery'." Furious with her brother-in-law, Kim added "That's bullshit! Tommy would _never _hurt anyone!" In exasperated agreement, Kira answered "I know! I tried explaining that to the police but it didn't work!" Understanding, Kim answered "Typical police officers. Believe the plaintiff never the defendant." Chuckling slightly, Kira added "Yeah. Our friend, Anton Mercer, has his best attorney handling Tommy's case and I gave them a truckload of evidence against dad and Anton says John, the attorney, has already built a pretty solid foundation for the case just from the evidence alone. Plus we have several eye-witnesses that would tell you Tommy did _just enough _to defend himself-nothing more!" Smiling confidently, Kim added "Yeah, well. I just can't wait-" Cutting her off, Kira finished for her "-for this whole damn thing to be over?" Eyebrows furrowed together, Kim asked "Yeah...how'd you know I was gonna say that?" Smirking, Kira explained "Well, that seems to be the general consensus." Chuckling, Kim added "I can imagine." Changing the subject slightly, Kira spoke up. "Well, Anton just called and said they've already set a date for the trial." Interest sparked, Kim asked "Oh? When is it?" Checking the note she'd made on the calender, Kira answered "The twenty-seventh." Jotting it down herself, Kim replied "That's good. The sooner we can get this over and done with, the better!" Nodding her agreement, Kira added "Amen to that!" Both of them chuckled at that one. Then, Kira spoke up again "Well, I better go." Nodding in agreement, Kim added "Same here...I need to go have a...'_chat'_ with your father..." Chuckling, Kira playfully warned "Be careful...one innocent person in jail's more than enough..." Laughing, Kim added "I'll try..." With that, both girls chuckled and hung up. Once again, Kira flung herself back on the bed. Rolling over to the side, Kira noticed a photograph of her and the rest of the Dino Thunder crew. Noticing her position next to Tommy, she ran her finger down the photograph wistfully and spoke to the photograph. "We'll have ya home soon, Tommy. Soon as we can!" With that Kira set the photograph back down on the nightstand.

As she lay there on her bed a while longer, Kira heard a knock on the door. _Who could that be, I wonder..._ Kira thought to herself. Opening the door, Kira sighed exasperated when it revealed Cassidy and Devin-with camera in tow. Pulling her microphone up to her mouth, Cassidy greeted "Cassidy Cornell, Reefside News. Kira, are the rumors of your dad and Dr. Oliver duking it out true?" Extending the microphone out to Kira, Cassidy awaited her response. Frustrated, Kira simply answered "Cassidy, look! I've had a long enough day without your crap! I really don't need your mic and camera shoved in my face right now." Ignoring Kira's comment, Cassidy continued "And is it also true that Dr. Oliver was arrested earlier today for assaulting your father?" Furious after being asked-not once but _twice_-about her father, Kira snapped "Cassidy, look! I'm gonna make this _SO_ easy for you! NO GODDAMN COMMENT!" With that, Kira slammed the door in Cassidy's face and headed into the living room where she just looked out the window at the peaceful forest scenery. Frustrated at not getting her story, Cassidy turned to Devin. "Come on, Devin. We're outta here." With that, Cassidy and Devin both turned and left. After that, the rest of the day had gone pretty smoothly for Kira. Mainly, she just stayed in her room and worked on her music and occasionally mixed it up by listening to the radio or some of her CDs. Then, she stopped dead in her tracks when the next song came on the radio.

_Boy you've been away so long  
Funny but our love's still strong  
When its good it keeps you hangin on  
And on the inside  
Ain't no big thing no it ain't no crime  
I know you love me  
Cause you tell me all the time  
That's the one thing that eases my mind  
Your gonna keep me inspired  
Sending out my love get a message through  
Got a heavy thing for you_

_Can't stop missin you  
All I wanna be is kissin you  
Can't you feel me wishin we were  
So together, baby  
Can't stop hoppin time will fly  
And we'll never say goodbye  
And forever we will be  
So together you and I  
_

_Every night I say a prayer  
That in the morning maybe you'll be there  
And you're never gonna go  
Nowhere anymore  
For the rest of my life  
Sending out my love  
What else can i do got a heavy thing for you_

_Can't stop missin you  
All I wanna be is kissin you  
Can't you feel me wishin we were  
So together, baby  
Can't stop hoppin time will fly  
And we'll never say goodbye  
And forever we will be  
So together you and I_

_Like a burning in my heart  
I'm callin out your name  
You made a fire start now  
You get the flame  
You came into my life I'll never be the same  
But baby it's alright sending out my love  
Gotta get a message through  
It's the craziest thing  
A crazy thing but  
What else can I do_

As she listened to the song on the radio Kira couldn't help but sing along. With each lyric she found herself relating to the songs more and more. After the song ended, she felt a little bit better-a little more relaxed. Releasing her emotions like that really helped Kira to deal with the stress of her current situation. Then, she looked at the clock on her nightstand and realized it was getting rather late. Putting her guitar away, Kira took out her pajamas and changed into them. Exhausted from the day's events, Kira laid down in bed yet found it almost impossible to sleep. Digging in her bag, she found her CD of Zen music. _Perfect! This always helps me relax..._ She thought to herself. Placing it into her CD player, Kira listened as she let the music carry her off to sleep. Finally around midnight, Kira finally found herself able to sleep after her long day.


	5. Visitation

**"Confessions"**

**Disclaimer:**

See chapters 1 & 4. For the purposes of this fic, I will give Hayley a last name, however I do not own her.

Visitation

The next morning, Kira awoke later than usual due to her stress making it nearly impossible to sleep. After getting out of bed and taking a warm shower, Kira decided to go see what the others were up to down at the Cyberspace. Grabbing the keys to her truck, Kira was soon on her way. After parking her truck near the the entrance, Kira went inside to be greeted by Hayley and the others.

"Hey, Kira!" Hayley smiled as she greeted the teen. Turning to see Kira walking in, Trent added "Hey!" Waving to the group that had already gathered up at the bar, Kira made her way over to join them as she replied "Hey, guys!" As she sat down between Trent and Conner, Conner noticed she looked a little off. "Hey, Kira, you okay?" Smiling slightly and brushing off his concerns, Kira answered "Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I just didn't sleep very well last night." Concerned, Hayley asked "Why not?" Nodding slightly, Trent asked "Yeah, what's wrong?" Brushing it off, Kira added "It's just the stress of this wole ordeal Tommy and my dad kept me awake last night. It was about midnight before I fell asleep and even at that, it didn't last long." Understanding, Trent placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah...I know what you mean. I didn't sleep as well as I usually do either. I'm just stressed about this whole Dr. O in jail thing like you are." Nodding, Hayley added "Yeah, I think that's got us all a little stressed." Changing the subject slightly, Kira added "Well, Anton called last night. He said they've already set a date for the trial." Raising her eyebrows and then lowering them again, Hayley asked "Really? When is it?" Half smiling, Kira continued "The twenty-seventh."

Cutting in, Ethan remarked "Hmm, that's only two weeks from now." Raising one eyebrow, Kira commented "Yeah, but it _feels _like an eternity." Smirking, Conner added "I heard that!" Changing the subject slightly again, Kira added "He also told me that John, the attorney he hired for Tommy's case, has already built a pretty strong foundation from the evidence I provided alone. Add that to all the eye-witnesses...He thinks Tommy's as good as free. I just hope he's right." Understanding, Hayley replied "Yeah, we all do. But it sounds like Tommy's gonna be just fine. I can't see how the jury could possibly convict him." Adding to Hayley's comment, Ethan stated "Yeah, Hayley's right. With all that evidence against your dad you provided plus all of us...Dr. Oliver's guaranteed an acquittal." Turning to Ethan, Kira asked "You really think so?" Smiling reassuringly, Ethan answered "I _know _so." Still somewhat unsure of this whole thing, Kira added "I hope you guys are right." Just then, Anton approached them with a strange man the teens had never seen before.

"Hey, guys!" He greeted friendly. Turning, Hayley replied "Oh, hey, Anton! Who's that you have with you?" Indicating his guest with his hand, Anton introduced him. "Guys, I'd like you to meet John Davis. He's the attorney I hired to handle Tommy's case." Extending his hand, John greeted the group of teens.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you all." Stepping down off of her seat, Kira shook John's hand. "It's nice to meet you, too. I'm Kira Ford, and these are my friends, Trent Fernandez, Conner McKnight, Ethan James and last but not least, this is our friend Hayley Johnson." Looking around at Kira and her friends, John replied "It's nice meeting all of you." Taking over the conversation, Anton added "John wanted to meet with you all to discuss the strategy for Tommy's case." As John set his briefcase on a nearby table, the teens and Hayley joined him. Once they were all there, John turned to the teens and Hayley. "All right, now, the evidence that Kira's provided will provide a strong foundation for the case but, we need to back it up. That's where the eye-witnesses come in. In other words, you guys. You guys with me so far?" As all the teens nodded, Kira added "Definitely. Whatever it takes to help Tommy." The others all nodded and several "Definitely"s and "Completely"s could be heard from the others. "Great! What I basically need you guys to do is to testify to what you saw during the fight. I also need to know _exactly _what happened. The full story. Even the story of what lead up to the fight." Turning to Kira, Conner mentioned "Well, I think Kira'd be best for that. I mean, Clark _is _her father." As he, too, turned to the blonde teen next to him, John asked "You sure you wanna testify against your father?" Without a shadow of a doubt in her mind, Kira answered "Without a doubt! I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make my father pay for what he's done." Continuing, John added "Okay, Kira. I'm gonna need you to tell me _everything_ and don't leave anything out." Taking a deep breath, Kira recalled the events of the past couple of days. "Okay, the night before last, my parents had just told me that I was adopted and of course naturally I freaked out and headed out to the park to kinda calm down and process everything and to kinda clear my head when Tommy found me and ya know talked to me. He reassured me that everything was all right and told me the story of how he was also adopted and then my aunt Kim found us and Tommy told her he'd take me home which he did. When he left, as soon as my father knew Tommy was gone, he just snapped and started yelling at me and it eventually lead up to the point where my father actually hit me in the face. And again, I freaked out-becuase he'd never done that before. That was the first time he'd ever laid a hand on me.-and just ran outta the house. Once again, Tommy somehow managed to find me and once he finally coaxed me into telling him the story of what had happened, he offered to let me come live with him so he could protect me from my father. So, I went home and gathered my things while Tommy kept my dad at bay. When I returned to the living room, my dad tried to hit me again but Tommy blocked it for me and I fought my dad off of me so Tommy and I could get away. Finally he and I made it back to his place safely. Then the next morning, he and I were hangin' out here waiting for the others..." Kira indicated the group sitting around the table as she continued. "...to show up when my dad came in and told me to come home with him. When I told him no, Tommy told him to back off of me and that was when my dad hit Tommy dead in the face and that was what instigated the entire fight. My dad kept attacking Tommy while Tommy was just trying to defend himself." The rest of the group nodded their agreement.

As Kira was recapping the events of the last couple of days, John made careful notes of all the important areas. "Okay, so next we need to work on convincing the jury of Tommy's character. Can you guys tell me a little bit about him? Do you think he would ever assault anybody?" Immediately, Kira answered "Definitely not! Tommy would never intentionally hurt anyone. He's a really great guy. Even though he is capable of hurting someone, he wouldn't do it intentionally. He only fights in self-defense. In fact, he's always taught us to only fight in self-defense and to fight only as an absolutely _last _resort. So, no. He would never assault anyone." The others all nodded their agreement. "All right, well, I think that should about cover it. From what I've seen so far, the prosecution has hardly any hard evidence against Tommy. With all the hard evidence that Kira provided me with, Tommy's as good as free." John stated after Kira described Tommy's character. As all the teens sighed a sigh of relief, Hayley commented "That's great! I'm so glad to hear that!" Smiling, John added "Yeah, we'll have him outta there in no time." With that, John stood and left the café to return to his office to work on Tommy's case. Sighing, Kira leaned back in her chair as she covered her face with her hands. "Man...I could kill my dad for causing all a this!" Jokingly, Ethan tried to add a little levity to the situation.

"Don't do that! We don't need a murder charge added to all a this!" The others laughed at Ethan's little joke but Kira hardly found it funny. Dropping her hands from her face to her lap, she commented "Yeah, well, try telling my dad that before goes and pulls anymore of his bullshit." Trying to calm her down, Conner commented "Dude, just chill. You heard John. Dr. O.'s as good as free." Calming down somewhat, Kira apologized. "I'm sorry. I'm just super stressed and my sleep deprevation's really starting to catch up with me." Placing her hand on Kira's shoulder, Hayley suggested "Why don't you head home and try to relax? Take it easy a while." Hayley's suggestion was extremely tempting. Afterall, Kira didn't have anything she needed to do today, what could taking it easy a while hurt? Smirking, Kira accepted. "Yeah, I think I will. That sounds really good right about now." With that, Kira stood and left the café. Returning home, Kira just collapsed on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Thinking about all the stress of her current situation, Kira couldn't help but worry about Tommy. Nor could she help but miss him terribly. _Pull it together, Kira. You heard John, Tommy's as good as free..._ After lying in her bed a while longer, Kira decided to try and put her mind at ease by going to visit Tommy. Getting back in her truck, Kira drove down to Reefside Prison. As Kira entered the building, a young woman who appeared to be somewhat close to Kira's age, maybe a few years older, greeted her from behind a large and somewhat disorganized desk.

"May I help you?" She asked politely. Turning to face her, Kira responded "I'm here to visit Tommy Oliver." Turning to her computer, the woman responded "One moment please" as she typed in Tommy's name. "Down the hall, last cell on the right. The guard will let you in." Half-smiling, Kira answered "Thanks." Smiling, the woman added "No problem." As she walked down the hall, Kira was stopped for a security check. Once she was cleared, one of the guards escorted her down to Tommy's cell. As they approached the cell, the guard addressed Tommy. "Oliver! You got a visitor." Without even turning his head to see who it was, Tommy didn't even respond-merely grunted in acknowledgement. Shifting his focus back to Kira, the guard instructed "You got ten minutes." Nodding her understanding, Kira respoded "Right. Thank you." Entering the cell with Tommy, Kira greeted him quietly. "Hey!" The music of Kira's voice ringing through his ears caused Tommy to turn his head. "Kira! Hey!" Walking over to her, Tommy took her hands in his as he looked into her eyes, taking refuge in the sweet innocence contained within them. As she gazed up into his once soulful brown eyes, Kira asked "Tommy, are you okay? I mean, you barely even acknowledged the fact that that guard even spoke to you." Turning away from her for a moment, Tommy lied. "Yeah, I'm-I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be okay?" Having seen the broken and defeated look in his eyes previously, Kira added "Tommy you're lying. And might I add, you're a horrible liar. Tommy, it's me. You can talk to me." Sighing, Tommy came clean. "Kira, look around us! Does it _look _like I'm okay? I'm in prison. I'm in prison for a crime I didn't even commit! How the hell would you be under those circumstances!" Placing an understanding hand on his shoulder, Kira tried to reassure him. "Tommy, I understand. I would feel the exact same way. But, we all know you're innocent. Anton's even hired his best attorney to handle your case. With the truckload of evidence against my father I gave him, he says you're as good as free. Tommy, you'll be out of here soon, I promise." Turning around, Tommy faced Kira. "Kira, that's not a promise you're authorized to make! How do you know everything'll be all right? How do you know something won't go wrong?" Looking into his eyes, Kira answered "Because, Tommy, I know you're innocent! And I've seen on several occasions...the system will come through for you, Tommy! Besides, the prosecution has hardly any hard evidence against you. And if that's not enough for ya, my instincts are telling me everything's gonna be okay. And when have you ever known my instincts to be wrong?" She had him there. Tommy knew Kira's instincts were never wrong. Smiling, he just caressed her cheek as he gently ran his hand through her soft curly blonde hair. Softly, he whispered "I love you." Smiling, she whispered back "I love you, too." Smiling himself, Tommy asked "So...if you don't mind my asking...why'd you come here? Not that I mind, I'm just curious." Taking his hands in hers, Kira explained "Because...I've just been so stressed out from all a this and missed you so much...I had to come see you." Smiling down at her, Tommy replied "Well, whatever the reason...I'm glad ya did." Just as Tommy was about to lean in towards Kira to kiss her, the guard interrupted them.

"Miss, time's up." he warned. Closing her eyes and sighing, Kira stated "I gotta go. I'll see ya later." Not wanting her to go, Tommy half-smiled as he replied "All right...I'll see ya later. I love you." Smiling, Kira added "I love you, too." With that, Kira turned to go. Heading back home, Kira felt a little better having visited Tommy, though she still felt uneasy after seeing what a broken man he'd become. Seeing him like that had been like seeing a wild mustang that had been improperly broken and mishandled. _I can't wait until Tommy's outta that hellhole! He doesn't deserve to be treated like that...unlike my dad!..._Kira thought to herself as she entered the house she was now sharing with Tommy. Heading downstairs, Kira threw herself back onto her bed and once again, just stared up at the ceiling trying to unwind. Finally she was beginning to relax a little bit as the day progressed, that afternoon she met up with the others again at the Cybercafé. Walking in, she greeted the guys sitting up at the bar. "Hey, guys!"

Turning his head at the sound of Kira's voice, Conner replied "Kira! Hey! Didn't expect to see you here." Smiling, she took a seat between him and Ethan. "Yeah well...I went home and tried to clear my head a little and finally managed to do just that. Although, I did go see Tommy this afternoon." Interest sparked, Trent asked "Really? How is he?" Sighing, Kira continued "Not good. When the guard told him he had a visitor, he didn't even turn his head to see who it was. He just grunted acknowledgement that the guard even spoke to him. That place has broken him...that's about the best way I can put it. He's not the same..." Frowning, Hayley understood what Kira meant. "That was bound to happen. Prison can break even the strongest of men..." Feeling tears stinging her eyes, Kira fought them back. "Yeah, I know...I guess I just never expected it to happen to Tommy. Actually I think it was more of a matter of I just _hoped_ it wouldn't. But, I saw it with my own eyes. He tried to hide it-to act like nothing was wrong. But, I could see it in his eyes. Instead of being soulful and full of life like they usually are, they were dark and cold and distant. Like it wasn't even him I was really talking to." Unsure of how much longer she could fight back the tears, Kira decided to head home. She didn't want them to see her at her weakest-to pity her. Their pity wasn't what she wanted: what she wanted was Tommy back-the old Tommy, not the new one the prison had created. "Well, listen you guys, I just came by to tell ya what I saw." Half-smiling, Ethan responded "Okay, see ya later, Kira." With that, Kira said her goodbyes and left for home. Once again seeking refuge in her room, Kira just lay on the bed and stared at her guitar. For once in her life, she actually had no desire for music. All she wanted was to have Tommy back home-back with her. And to see him truly smile and laugh and to see the normal livelyness back in his eyes-to see the way his eyes danced when he laughed. Nothing else really seemed to matter. As the rest of the day passed by, Kira tried to mentally prepare herself for the impending trial. She knew it would take a while for her to be ready. That is, if she ever could be ready.

As night began to fall, Kira changed into her pajamas and got ready for bed. Yet again, Kira found sleep impossible and listened to her Zen CD as she eventually fell asleep around midnight. Even at that, she found herself waking up frequently from the stress and her concern for Tommy. _Pull it together, Kira. Tommy's strong. He can look after himself. He'll be fine once this is all said done and he's back here with you. And you're stronger than this. You'll be fine once this is all over and Tommy's back home with you. You're worrying over nothing._ Kira kept trying to reassure herself that she was blowing this all out of proportion, yet somehow, something told her that she wasn't. Brushing it off as being nervous about knowing she would be called to testify in Tommy's impending trial and about her lack of mental preperation, Kira tried her best to go back to sleep and to just forget about the whole thing...though she knew it would be impossible.


	6. The Trial

**"Confessions"**

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:**

This chapter will skip ahead two weeks to the trial.

The Trial

This morning Kira awoke earlier than she had been with the help of an alarm clock. Today being as important as it was, she wanted to make sure everything went as perfect as possible. After showering, Kira dried her hair and chose a new style of outfit. Instead of her usual punky look, Kira chose a knee length loose black skirt and yellow V-neck blouse with a pair of black heels. As ten a.m. rolled around, Kira drove down to the court house where she was supposed to meet the others for Tommy's trial. That's right, today was the big day-the day they had all been waiting for. Especially Kira as over the past two weeks, she had been to visit Tommy several times and his attitude and been gradually deteriorating with each visit until there almost no trace of the old Tommy left-and to many it seemed there _was_ no trace left. Yet, Kira knew the old Tommy was still in there waiting to come out. Pulling up to the local court house, Kira parked her truck and waited out front for the others to arrive. Which didn't take long as a couple of minutes after Kira had shown up, she saw Trent and Anton approaching her.

"Wow! You look great, Kira!" Trent complimented when he saw Kira's new style. Smiling slightly, Kira replied "Thanks, Trent. Hey, Anton." Smiling, Anton shook her hand as he replied "Hey, Kira." Seeing the worry in her eyes, Anton tried to comfort her and put her mind at ease. "Kira, don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine. Tommy's gonna be free before ya know it." Noticing what he was trying to do, Kira responded "The trial's not what I'm worried about. I have no doubt in my mind it'll turn out all right. Tommy's the one I'm worried about. You should have seen him when I went to visit him in prison. Each visit, it seemed the liveliness I loved so much about him seemed to diminish more and more." Understanding, Anton added "Don't worry. You and I both know Tommy. He's gonna be just fine." Trying to brush it off, Kira replied "Yeah, you're right. I just wanna get this overwith." With that, the others began to show up and the group went into the court room. As they took their seats, the group watched as the prosecution walked in with Clark in tow. Glaring at him, it was all Kira could do to contain herself and not attack her father. Then they proceeded to watch as the defense walked in with Tommy who looked completely different from when the teens had seen him last-dark and distant; like he wasn't even there at all. Also, Tommy appeared extremely emaciated. With that, the bailiff and the judge entered as the bailiff addressed the court room. "All rise." On his command, everyone in the court room stood as the judge took her seat and beckoned for everyone to be seated. As the trial began, both sides presented their case. Then, John called his first witness to the stand. "Your Honor, I would like to call Kira Ford to the stand." Approaching the stand, Kira was greeted by the bailiff who held a bible out in front of her as she placed her left hand on top of it and raised the right hand. The bailiff addressed her. "Ms. Ford, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?" Solemnly, Kira nodded and replied "I do." With that, Kira took the stand and answered all of the prosecution's questions with confidence. Then, it came time for John's questions. Having previously discussed them with him, Kira thought it would be a breeze and as far as the questions went, it was. But while she was testifying, Kira couldn't help but notice how Tommy seemed to be avoiding eye contact with her. Finally John finished with his questions and Kira took her seat once more. The rest of the interrogations went fairly smoothly as did the closing agruments. Finally, the judge addressed the court room. "The court is in reccess while the jury proceeds into deliberations." With that, the jury filed out of the court room as did the prosecution and John and Tommy. Watching Tommy walk right by her without even looking at her, Kira was beginning to wonder whether or not there was any of the old Tommy left. But, just before he left the court room, Kira managed to catch his eye, though she wished she hadn't. The look in his eyes was cold and dark and distant as well as pleading for someone to help him. Wanting more than anything to help him, Kira just turned away and left with the others. Outside the court room, Conner noticed Kira looking rather upset.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked her, concerned. Looking up at Conner, Kira replied "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just..." Half-smiling, Trent placed a gentle hand on her shoulder as he finished "...you're worried about Dr. Oliver." Eyebrows furrowed together, Kira asked "Yeah, how'd you know?" Cutting him off, Conner added "We can all see it in your eyes." Half-smiling, Kira added "Yeah, well...it's kinda hard not to. I mean did you see how emaciated he looked?" Frowning in resignation, Trent added "Yeah. I was just hoping it was just me, though." Understanding how he felt, Kira responded "I think we all did." After a solemn silence, Kira spoke up. "Well, listen...I think I'm gonna head on home. I'll see you guys later." As Kira walked off, they all said their goodbyes and Kira drove home. That night, Kira tried to relax and not worry too much about Tommy but found that to be impossible. Finally, night fell and she got ready for bed. Tonight she slept a little bit better knowing that this thing would all be over soon but still not quite as well as she would have had Tommy been there.

Around three o'clock in the morning, Kira had finally gotten to sleep when the phone rang. Picking it up, Kira groggily answered "Whoever the hell you are, you better have a damn good reason for waking me up at..." Checking the clock next to her bed, Kira continued "...Three o'clock in the morning." Listening to Kira's groggy greeting, the caller answered "Oh, believe me...I do..." Perking up slightly, Kira asked "Anton? No offense, but what the hell are you doing calling me at the three o'clock in the morning?" Smiling, he replied "Well, John just called...the jury came back with a verdict about an hour ago." Confused and still groggy, Kira asked "They deliberated 'till two in the morning?" Chuckling, Anton added "Apparently. John tells me they'll be reading the verdict in the court room at ten a.m. tomorrow morning." Relieved, Kira added "Great! You bet your ass I'll be there. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to try to get a little more sleep so I don't look like a _total _zombie in the court room..." Smiling, Anton added "Of course, I just thought you'd like to know there was a verdict." Smiling, Kira added "Yes and now I do so now I'm going back to sleep...if that's at all possible and I can still remember how to do that..." Chuckling, Anton added "Later, Kira." Smiling, Kira added "Later, Anton." With that, Kira hung up the phone and attempted to go back to sleep.

About five hours later, Kira awoke to the bright sunlight filing in between the cracks between her blinds. Getting up she ate what breakfast she could and showered. Dressing formally again, this time, Kira chose a yellow long sleeved blouse and an ankle length black skirt with the same black heels. When it came time to meet the others down at the court house, Kira grabbed the keys to her truck and drove back down there. This time, Trent and Anton were the first to arrive. As the others arrived, they took their usual seats near the front of the court room. The defense and prosecution had already filed into the court room. Somehow, Tommy looked even worse today than he had yesterday...if that was possible. It was almost as if he thought he didn't stand a chance and had given up all hope of being found innocent. Feeling the tears stinging her eyes as she felt her heart breaking with pain and sympathy towards him, it seemed like an eternity before the judge and jury re-entered the court room. As the judge-along with everyone else-took her seat, she addressed the jury. "Ms. Foreman, have you reached a verdict?" Standing, the foreman of the jury answered "Yes, Your Honor. We have." Calmly, the judge asked "Will the defendant please rise?" _How can she be so calm about this?...Oh, right, she doesn't know Tommy. Especially the way I do..._Kira thought to herself as John and Tommy stood for the reading of the verdict. Turning to the foreman, the judge added "Will the foreman please read the verdict?" Crossing her fingers, Kira was a nervous wreck, though she didn't know quite why. She knew that Tommy was innocent and that she had nothing to worry about, yet that didn't stop her. Her heart raced as the foreman read the verdict. "We the jury find the defendant, Thomas Sean Oliver,...not guilty." Sighing a sigh of immense relief as she listened to the verdict, Kira thought to herself _YES! _ After hearing the verdict, the judge added "You're free to go, Mr. Oliver." Banging her gavel, the judge dismissed everyone else. Running up to him, Kira threw her arms around Tommy. Though she hadn't expected it, Tommy returned the embrace. "God, Tommy...I missed you so much!" Kira exclaimed as she let the tears flow now. Softly, Kira heard Tommy's voice tremble as he replied "I missed you, too, Kira. More than anything!" Pulling away from him, Kira could see tears streaming down his face. Reaching up to his face, Kira gently wiped away his tears. Smiling, she wrapped her arm around his waist as the group left the court house. Meeting back up at the café, Kira had noticed the liveliness returning to Tommy and the old Tommy returning. Smiling, he mentioned "Man, it's great to be back." Returning the smile, Kira took Tommy's hand as she told him "It's great to _have _you back, Tommy." Softly, Tommy gently kissed Kira's cheek. As all the others had to head home, Tommy turned to Kira. "What do you say you and I head on home as well. We haven't really gotten that much one-on-one time together today." Smiling as she gazed up into his once again soulful brown eyes, Kira replied "I'd like that." A smile creeping across his face, Tommy added "Great." With that, Kira lead him out to her truck and drove them home.

Once home, Kira and Tommy just sat together in the living room as Tommy held Kira in his arms as they watched the rain come pouring down outside the window. Smiling at the peaceful feeling these surroundings gave the both of them, Tommy asked Kira "You know what I missed the most while I was in prison?" Curious, Kira asked "No, what?" Caressing her cheek as he gently stroked a lock of her hair out of her face, Tommy smiled and added "The little things...This-just holding you in my arms-...your smile...the way your eyes and smile light up the room when you laugh...the comfort of your voice and your touch...The little things." Smiling, Kira commented "Well, you wanna know _I _missed the most?" Curoius, Tommy asked "Hm?" Continuing her story, Kira added "The little things...holding you..._your _smile...the way _your _eyes dance when you laugh...the comfort of your caress...The little things." Smiling, Tommy just drew Kira closer to him-the warmth of her body relaxing him and bringing him comfort he hadn't felt in weeks. Content, Tommy added "I'm glad to be home." Smiling as she nuzzled into his chest, Kira responded "I'm glad you're home, too." Wrapping them up in a warm blanket, Tommy just held Kira close as the night fell and they both fell asleep right where they were-content and together once more.


	7. The Reunion of Friends

**"Confessions"**

**Disclaimer:**

Same as always. See chapter 1...

The Reunion of Friends

The next morning, Kira awoke to find Tommy still sound asleep with his arms wrapped around her. Not having the heart to wake him, she just sat there and waited until he awoke on his own. _It shouldn't be too long...Besides, after all he's been through with...that man I'm forced to acknowledge as my dad...he deserves a break..._ Kira thought to herself, sitting there as she submersed herself in the security of Tommy's arms wrapped around her tightly. About fifteen minutes later, she felt him begin to stir as he slowly opened his eyes and woke up. "Morning." She greeted softly as she looked up into his half awake brown eyes. Smiling slowly at the sound of her voice, Tommy began to become more fully awake as he gently replied "Mornin'." After finally releasing Kira, they both stood and stretched. Sleeping like that all night had made them stiff. When they'd both showered and dressed, they'd met back in the living room. Walking into the room, Tommy stood and stared as the golden light haloed Kira's-in his eyes-perfect figure. Turning to see Tommy enter the room, Kira also stared at his-in her eyes-perfect figure. Approaching Kira, Tommy looked into her soft doe eyes. It was then that he knew he was truly home.

Wrapping her arms around his waist loosely Kira looked up at him and asked "You wanna celebrate your coming home and go hang out with the others down at the Cyberspace?" Smiling just at the thought of simply being with Kira, Tommy added distractedly "Sure..." Slowly, he began leaning in towards Kira as he ensnared her soft, tender lips with his in a slow passionate kiss. Finally breaking apart, Tommy wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they made their way out to his jeep. Then, a couple of minutes later, they walked inside the already busy café. One sight in particular caught Kira's attention. Her jaw nearly hitting the floor, Kira nudged Tommy and asked "Do you see what I see?" Turning to see what Kira was talking about, Tommy was just as surprised as she was. Trent and Kim had gone off to a table away from the others and the rest of the crowd in the restaraunt. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say those two were on a date..." Kira mentioned at the sight of Trent and Kim together. Finally finding his voice again, Tommy added "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were right..." Making their way over to the bar with the rest of the group, Kira asked "Is that Trent over there with my aunt, Kim?" Shocked to hear that Kim was Kira's aunt, Conner's eyes grew wide.

"Dude, that's your _aunt_?" He asked in astonishment. Seeing where this converstaion was going, Hayley cut in. "Yeah, after the first day of Tommy's trial, I heard Trent talking to Kim and I also overheard him ask her out..." Shocked that her aunt was on a date with one of her best friends, Kira was speechless. Finally finding her voice, Kira asked "So...You're telling me that my _aunt _is out on a date with my _friend_?..." Nodding, Hayley added "Yep, that's what I'm telling you." Taking a seat between Conner and Tommy, Kira just replied "Whoa...I _never _would have seen _that _coming..." Speaking up, Tommy added "Well, hey, atleast Trent's finally got up the nerve to ask somebody out..." Although he was trying to sound confident, Tommy was just as shocked as Kira was. _I never would have thought Kim would fall for a younger guy...Especially one as young as Trent...Then again, I never would have thought I'd fall for Kira either...Yet look what happened..._He thought to himself as he tried to process the thought of Kim and Trent being together. Finally, Kira added "Well, I guess if they're happy, who am I to stand in the way..." Nodding his agreement, Tommy simply added "Yeah..." Deciding to get off the subject of Trent and Kim, Hayley changed the subject.

"So, how's it feel to be back home?" She asked Tommy. Adjusting to the new subject, Tommy replied "I can't even begin to tell you guys how great it feels to be back home..." Smiling her understanding, Hayley added "I'll bet..." Also smiling, Conner added "It's good to _have _you back, Dr. O..." Ethan simply nodded his own agreement. "Yeah, Dr. Oliver, it's good to have you back with us..." Smiling now himself, Tommy looked to Kira as he took her hand in his and just smiled. _Yeah...it's great to be home..._He thought to himself as he looked into her eyes. Adding in her own opinion, Kira spoke up. "Yeah. I don't know about everybody else, but _I _for one, was getting pretty worried about you. The way your whole attitude seemed to change..." Nodding in agreement, Hayley added "Yeah, Tommy, I think we were all getting pretty worried about you." Appreciating the concern, Tommy added "Yeah, I know. I guess I was just kinda depressed. But, I couldn't be happier to be home..." Tommy and the others continued to visit for a while longer. Meanwhile, Kim and Trent seemed to have not even noticed they were even _there_.

Looking into Kim's soft brown eyes, Trent commented "I hope I'm not being too forward, but...I don't know it's like...I feel this real...connection to you..." Smiling, Kim replied "Yeah, I know what you mean...I feel it, too...I've never felt anything like it..." Distractedly, Trent replied "Yeah...Neither have I..." Slowly, without realizing it, Trent and Kim found themselves leaning in towards each other as Trent ensnared Kim's tender lips with his own. Somewhat taken aback by the kiss, it took mere moments before Kim began kissing Trent back. Suddenly, Kira turned towards them and caught the kiss out of the corner of her eye. Turning to see what Kira was looking at, Tommy was nearly knocked off his chair with shock. _Whoa!...Damn, Trent doesn't waste any time..._He thought to himself as he noticed Conner and Ethan staring at Trent and Kim in shock as well. As Tommy and Kira both looked away, they motioned for Conner and Ethan to do the same.

"Guys, don't just stare at them like that..." Kira hurriedly scolded them. Nodding in agreement, Tommy added "Kira's right. I'm sure Kim and Trent would rather just be left alone right now..." _Gladly..._Conner thought to himself as he looked away from Kim and Trent. _With pleasure..._Ethan thought to himself with relief as he did the same. With that, Tommy and the others tried to maintain a conversation while trying to ignore Trent and Kim. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Trent and Kim had gone back to normal conversation. Which was a great relief to Tommy and the others.

Though, that relief was short lived once they saw Trent and Kim share another quick kiss and headed out the door together. _I wonder where they're going...On second thought, I probably don't wanna know..._Kira thought as she watched them leave together. _Do we really wanna know where those two are going...Didn't think so..._Tommy thought to himself as he watched the same thing. Finally, they were able to continue a normal conversation after Trent and Kim left. Once they'd left, nobody'd really even given them a second thought.

"Glad those two left..." Ethan commented as Trent and Kim left the café. Nodding in agreement, Conner added "Definitely." The others all shared nods of agreement. Finally they could carry on a conversation without being distracted by Kim and Trent. After they'd left, the others just visited about what was going on with them and how glad they were to have Tommy back home. _Now, you're finally home, Tommy...You're finally home..._


End file.
